Tiny Terror
California Covering almost 158,700 square miles, the Golden State contains everything from redwood and sequoia forests in the north, to the fertile Central Valley, to the deserts of the south and east. A land of contrasts, the lush beauty of forested national parks such as Redwood and Yosemite are matched by the harsh beauty of the Death Valley and Joshua Tree national parks. The coast, too, varies from waves dashing themselves at the foot of the rocky cliffs in the north to gentle swells lapping the sandy beaches in Southern California. The state is not only one of the most beautiful, but is also the most populous in the United States, concentrated mostly in major cities like Los Angeles and San Francisco. Grimlock can fly! It's a good thing, too, or else this 'being tiny!' buisness would be damned inconvenient. He cruises through the air like some sort of armored superhero, and he gives a grunt. "Hn. Least everythings look same up here." He grumbles to nobody in particular. You'd think with Autobots being tinified, and their big bad ship in orbit suffering damages from being attacked, there wouldn't be so much worry about Autobot attacks. But nooooooo, they still insisted on someone flying patrols 'just in case'. And thus Polarity is bored out of his mind while cruising along in jet mode, having skirted along the border of Mexico and the gulf and up into southern california. Maybe he can find a tourist plane or something to harass to cheer himself up. "OH HEY THAT LOOK LIKE SEPTI CON!" And here comes Grimlock! He alters his course and heads southward, towards the vaguely defined border! There are no doubt protocols and procedures for identifying nd dealing with an errant seeker jet...and it's no doubt that Grimlock could care less. "Hey! Hey you!" and he moves to swoop in front of the jet! He's...quite small. Maybe he's jut far away? Daydreaming about knocking an airliner or something out of the sky with his magnetic crash and making Ramjet envious, Polarity doesn't notice the diminutive Dinobot until he flies close enough to almost run into. Which Polarity almost does so, yelping at the last moment as he sees something come up in front of him and veering a bit to keep from a collision. The roll flips him up into robot mode, and he turns to make a snatch at it. "Goddamn birds! Always getting in the --" And notices what he's grabbing at a moment afterwards. "--Hey this ain't no bird!" The Strike Eagle jet rearranges into the magnetic Seeker Polarity! Combat: Polarity strikes Grimlock with his Well what do we have here? (Grab) attack! "ARG!" Grimlock is snatched up! About human-sized, he's easily snagged in a transformer-sized fist! He grunts, and glares malevolently at Polarity. "Grrh! Me Grimlock think you find WRONG GUY to mess with!" and with that said, he struggles within the seeker's grip- hands moving to grab at Polarity's thumb, and *BEND* it a way it probably isn't supposed to go. Even if he's small, he's still strong! Combat: Grimlock strikes Polarity with his Which way does this bend? (Punch) attack! Polarity yelps! The servo in his thumb even sparks a bit as Grimlock tries to pry himself loose. "Ow! Watch it!" He does let go of Grimlock... though it's to kinda drop him, and then give the Dinobot a punt with his foot before he has a chance to start flying again. "Well, I was bored. But now I'm gonna get a kick out of this!" Combat: Polarity strikes Grimlock with his Punt the mini-dino (Kick) attack! KA-THUNK! And Polarity's kick smacks right into Grimlock! And Grimlock...stays put. "Gr!" he says, clinging tenaciously to Polarity's ankle- at which point he wraps his arms around a bit tighter- and *SWINGS!* as hard as he can, aiming to drag the unfortunate decepticon down towards the gound! Combat: Grimlock strikes Polarity with his Gravity! (Kick) attack! "..." Polarity peers down at Grimlock hugging his ankle, and makes a face as he tries to shake him off. "That's not how it works, you oaf. You're suppose to -- whoa!" Turns out despite being tiny, Grimlock is still quite strong. Enough to shake Polarity around and toss him downwards after bearhugging his leg. He tumbles wings over heels a few times before finally righting himself into a hover just above the ground. "Alright you little metal muncher, if ya wanna play rough, we'll play rough!" He raises an arm-rifle and fires off a couple of quick bolts of energy at Grimlock still overhead. Combat: Polarity strikes Grimlock with his Zot! (Disruptor) attack! Polarity's blasts strike home! But Grimlock, despite being nearly bathed in laser fire...doesn't look too worried. "Hn! Just 'cuz me Grimlock am SMALL no mean me Grimlock no am GREAT! Me Gonna scrap you GOOD!" And with that, Grimlock transforms into an adorably small T-rex...or perhaps he's just about raptor-sized, now. Regardless, there probably weren't any velociraptors tooling around with eye lasers, so that's why Grimlock is better. *KAPEW*! With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Polarity with his LAZOR (Laser) attack! "Com'n you little shrimp, gimme your best shot!" Words to be regretted moments later when the lasers impact with Polarity's and actually makes him stagger back a step as he clunks to the ground, his chest smoking a bit where it was burned. "Man that stings. I'm just going to have to exploit my repulsive personality, wahahaha!" He cackles a bit as he fully charges his magnetic fields around himself, condensing the energy waves together to the point that there is a faintest of shimmering around him, the only vage hint of anything out of the ordinary. Combat: Polarity creates a forcefield shielding himself from damage. "Me Grimlock not even DONE shootings you yet! And bitings! And crushings! And RAR!" An as Polarity makes...vague gestures, Grimlock storms forward- springing through the air! Really, it'd be downright comical, were it not for the fact that Grimlock is so pointy and hateful. "ME BITE YOU FACE OFF!" Combat: Robot T-Rex! misses Polarity with his BITE (Kick) attack! "My, aren't we just an angry little ball of bad attitude?" Polarity just cackles at the sight of the mini-rex trying to lunge at him and 'bite his face off'. He lifts one hand and makes a flicking motion, just enough to cause a flux in the field so it doesn't just intercept Grimlock's leaping lunge, but tries to fling him backwards with the magnetic pulsation into the ground once more. Combat: Polarity misses Robot T-Rex! with his Magnetic Toss attack! -2 Robot T-Rex! arghs! MAGNETISM! Grimlock bounces off the ground- though it doesn't slow him down at the least! "Grr! Me Grimlock say you am FRAIDY CAT! Big CHICKEN, hiding with you FORCEFIELD. Me Grimlock no impressed!" and with that, he opens his mouth, and spews out a gout of flame- if nothing else, seeking to tax Polarity's energy reserves as he circles around the seeker! Wow. Almost like the little guy knew what he was doing. Combat: Robot T-Rex! misses Polarity with his Fire Breath attack! "... What are you trying to do, give me a hot foot?" Polarity chides as the blast of fiery breath sets the grass around his feet aflame. Standing middle of a ring of fire wouldn't be a good idea since it would keep eating away at his shield, so he shifts the projection to hover off the ground enough to stay out of the heat sink. Waggles a finger at Grimlock as he smirks. "Now now, you shouldn't call things weak just 'cuz your already dinosized processor is too tiny to understand it now." Then he raises both his arms, switching his rifles to machine-gun mode and chuckles, charging the bullets within his weapons with the opposite magnetic polarity so they'll be able to pass out through his field, and opens fire with a ra-a-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat! He's less trying to aim since he doesn't want to take up too much of his energy, and instead just peppering the area around Grimlock in general with splays of gunfire. "Sometimes the best offense against lunkheads like you is a better defense!" Combat: Polarity strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Machinegun spray (Pistol) attack! And again, Grimlock is peppered with gunfire and bits of shrapnel! He looks unmpressed. "Me Grimlock understand PLENTY." he says, taking a step back and transforming. Now in robot mode, he whips up his galaxial rocket launcher, the weapon going *KA-CHUNK!* as it primes. "Me Grimlock bet you shield no am THAT great." he says- and moves to test his theory, firing off the missile at close range! Combat: Robot T-Rex! sets his defense level to Aggressive. There's a flurry of moving parts, and Grimlock changes to his robot mode! Combat: Grimlock strikes Polarity with his Galaxial Rocket Launcher attack! Combat: Polarity's forcefield absorbs Grimlock's attack. Polarity ... forgot that Grimlock had a rocket launcher, to tell the truth. Despite its small size the projectile slams into the forcefield with quite some force! It takes it, but the shockwave from the detonation is still enough to make the Seeker stagger backwards as it recoils against the barrier protecting him as smoke and ash is scattered through the air. ".. Okay, that was a bit more impressive.." Keeping the barrier up under blows like that is just going to suck up his energon more, so Polarity employs a different tactic. With a sneer of determination he disables the magnetic forcefield, but not by just lowering it. At first it does seem like its turning off... Until he throws out his arms in a dramatic motion, and the remaining magnetic charge is turned into a sizable magnetic pulse radiating outwards form his body. Much more powerful than the one he tried to toss Grimlock with a few minutes ago. Combat: Polarity's forcefield protecting himself vanishes. Combat: Polarity strikes Grimlock with his Magnetic Pulse attack! Combat: Polarity's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Grimlock. Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Grimlock's Agility. (Crippled) Grimlock charges! Only to, in turn, -BE- charged. By Polarity's magnetic attack, that is. "Gr!" he says, "Me Grimlock ALMOST FEEL THAT!" Still, seeing the Decepticon's guard down, Grimlock again barrels forward, bringing out his Energo Sword! Like countless video-game heroes, Grimlock swings the blazing-hot weapon at any bit of Polarity he can reach...which in this case, happens to be an ankle. Still, ankles -ARE- important, so at least that counts, right? Combat: Grimlock misses Polarity with his Energo Sword attack! Polarity may be crazy, but he's not stupid! .... Most of the time, at least. He knows he's more vulnerable with the field gone and his systems need a bit of time to properly build up again after expending so much magnetic force at once. And despite being no bigger than a toy weapon that sword looks unpleasant enough all the same. As Grimlock lunges with it the Seeker kicks in his anti-gravs once more and hoists himself farther into the air, the sword passing just barely short of catching his foot as he does so. Dinobots can fly, but they can't fly -that- fast. Maybe he can exploit that to his advantage, because he wants to knock the dinobum around as much as possible before he's big and unbearable again! Once he's high enough he transforms, and starts to circle around like a va.. no, I can't bring myself to type that phrase out... we'll just say circling like some giant mechanical buzzard in the shape of a jet, looking for an oppritunity to strike. With the familiar click-clacking sound the Seeker becomes a F-15E Strike Eagle jet! Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "HEY. HEY YOU! GET BACK HERE SO ME GRIMLOCK FINISH KILLING YOU!" Grimlock takes to the air himself, in pursuit! He swaps his galaxial rocket launcher out for his double-barreled laser blaser, however- and sets about filling the sky with lasers after the much-faster jet. "Me Grimlock been waitings for this stuff ALL WEEK!" Combat: Grimlock strikes F-15E Strike Eagle with his Laser Barrage attack! Combat: Grimlock (Grimlock) used "Laser Barrage": A Level 3 AREA-RANGED attack. F-15E Strike Eagle goes around a few times, keeping the circle tight enough he won't loose track of the much smaller Dinobot on the ground while he's overhead... Unfortunately such a restricted turn doesn't give him any room to really evade lasers when they're being shot -all over- the place. "Yow! Now that's getting intense." He manages to barrel-roll and, although it doesn't avoid getting hit, it does take the lasers across his underside, which is better than shooting up his wings or something at least. As he spirals out of the circling path it gives him a bit of distance to drop from that pattern, bank a full turn, and come speeding back towards Grimlock. The jet swoops in low at high speed, producing not a sonic boom as one might expect, but instead leaves a shockwave of his magnetic energy in his wake to knock the Dinobot about violently! Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes Grimlock with his Magnetic Field attack! "ARG!" Even as small as Grimlock is, Polarity's blast hits home, shaking his metal armor, down to the rivets! "Grrh!" he snarls- "ME GRIMLOCK FELT THATS." he snarls, and takes to the air! Brazenly moving to grab hold of the streaking jet as it passes, Grimlock attempts to sink his meaty (metally?) hands into Polarity's armor- at which point he tries ripping chunks of metal off of his wings with his BARE HANDS! Maybe he saw 'Terror at 20,000 Feet' last time he was hanging out with the Junkions! You'e probably not supposed to sympathize with the Gremlin, however. Combat: Grimlock sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Grimlock strikes F-15E Strike Eagle with his Dino Crush attack! "BWAAAHAHAHAH--AAAAUGH!" Polarity's mad cackling at the Dinobot's plight and screaming rage ends when he realizes he's actually ON him. The pain of having entire hull panels ripped off of his fuselage despite Grimlock's small size is enough of an indication that, even tiny, the Dinobot is a terror to deal with. "Ow! Ow ow ow! What do you think you are now, some sort of cyber tick!" With a snarl the jet unfolds around Grimlock, the Dinobot ending up somewhere on his back and upper shoulder when Polarity is in robot mode, and trying to grab at him to get him off. "... Oh, wait, why am I trying to get this chip off my shoulder -by hand-?!" The panic goes back into cackling as he churns up his magnetic projectors a bit more, and tries to just outright repel Grimlock off his back. The Strike Eagle jet rearranges into the magnetic Seeker Polarity! Combat: Polarity strikes Grimlock with his Repelling Force attack! -2 Combat: Polarity's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Grimlock. Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Grimlock's Agility. (Crippled) THUD! Grimlock strikes the ground! And bounces. He bounces so far, in fact, that he's able to transform in mid-air, landing in dino-mode with a *THUNK!* "You dead yet?!" Grimlock demands- and his optics flare again, glaring deadly lasers at Polarity! Poor guy. With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Polarity with his A LAZOR (Disruptor) attack! Zappow! Polarity gets a few more laser burns for his trouble, but he got the little dino-gremlin off his back. "Nyah! This was just suppose to be a patrol. As much fun as it's been, dinobutt, it ain't worth findin' out if you really can scrap me or not. Bwaha! We'll leave that for a real battle!" Now that his unwanted passanger is dislodged he transforms again and fires up the afterburners, rocketing off into the skies back towards the south. With the familiar click-clacking sound the Seeker becomes a F-15E Strike Eagle jet! Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit.